


Then

by turningthepages



Series: He Didn't Have To Be [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, So Married, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthepages/pseuds/turningthepages
Summary: If there is one thing Dean knew with certainty, it was that he could not love his life any more than he already did.(Please readHe Didn't Have to Befirst)





	1. Chapter 1

If there is one thing Dean knew with certainty, it was that he could not love his life any more than he already did. He had a great kid, the happiest little thing, who was growing like a weed every single day. His family was happy and healthy; Jo was killing it in college and Bobby and Ellen seemed to be in the prime of their life. His job was kickass, as they were getting more and more restoration jobs that actually showed off Dean’s skillset. And to top it all off, he was getting married to his better half in less than five months. 

Just the thought that Cas still wanted to marry him never failed to take his breath away or put a goofy ass grin on his face like it was doing now. Cas still amazed him, no matter what it was and Dean was positive his love for the man had no room to grow, he was completely and utterly at max capacity with how in love with Cas he was. 

That aforementioned dopey grin was taking over his features as he drove home, eager to get back to his little family. It was eight at night, four hours past when he usually left for home but he’d been temporary pulling late nights at the shop for the past few weeks. An older woman came in a month before inquiring about getting an old car restored for her and her husband’s fiftieth wedding anniversary, and well, knowing Dean could handle a project that big and knowing he had a wedding to save for, Bobby handed the job over to him. 

Dean hadn’t expected the job to take so much of his time but Mrs. Mosley was a gem and constantly brought Dean baked goods and casseroles so he didn’t actually mind the late nights. Besides, they hadn’t really been too bad until this week, being as the anniversary was that weekend and Dean still had some detailing to finish. Not to mention he was waiting for a rush order for the correct rims to come in after the first ones he'd ordered were all wrong. So he was working later than he’d prefer but he knew the Mosleys’ would appreciate it when all was said and done. 

He was still glad to be driving home. He didn’t exactly love being gone so long during the day and coming home late, since it made his time with Sammy and Cas far less than he'd prefer. But Cas had been amazing and didn’t even allow Dean to finish his sentence before insisting that he’d be thrilled to spend more quality time with the toddler. Hell, the two of them had been getting so close Dean was starting to think he wasn’t even missed at all. 

Again, grinning life a doof Dean shut off the car and walked into the house. His heart surged with warmth when he heard Sammy’s high-pitched squeals coming from the living room. Following the sound, Dean peered around the corner to see a room of mass chaos, pillows and blankets and chairs strewn across the room in what Dean could only imagine was Sam’s rendition of a fort. He could see Cas’s long legs peeking out from a sheet that looked to be attached to the back of their turned-around couch, and some dining room chairs. He could faintly see Sam’s little body curled up on the floor right next to Cas through a break in the strung up sheets. 

He didn’t key them in to his arrival home, content with just watching them together. Nothing made him feel happier than coming home to these two. 

“No tickles!” Sammy squealed, appearing to be squirming away from Cas. 

“Are you sure? I think you want more tickles.” Cas teased back. 

More laughter came out of the kid’s mouth as he protested, “No!” Suddenly he went quiet and Dean could see him trying to stealthily make his way over to Cas, who then started laughing. 

“Ah… you’re tickling me now? Oh no!” 

Delighted laughter came from the happy toddler. “Got you!” 

“You did!” Cas said in surrender, laughing just as happily. 

Dean didn’t know how to describe just how perfect Cas was with Sam. They’d gotten close in the early stages of Dean and Cas’s relationship, and Dean remembers just how upset Sammy had gotten in the days Cas wasn’t around after Dean’s proposal _incident_ (freak out… it was a freak out on Dean’s part. Shut up.). Sammy and Cas’s relationship only grew stronger when Cas moved in a month after Cas’s second proposal attempt. Now, Sammy sought Cas out for comfort almost equally as he did Dean, he also seemed to find Cas a more comfortable spot to relax on during lazy family time on the couch (not that Dean could blame him). Dean was even starting to have to give up some of his reading time with Sam, as the toddler seemed keen on having Cas read at least half of the bedtime stories to him. 

He loved it though, more than he could put into words, because how could one describe the feeling you get when you watch the two people you love most in your life fall in love with each other? It just… it was humbling to see his kid and the man he was choosing to spend his life with so happy together. They were the greatest gift in Dean’s life. 

There was a moment were neither of the two in the fort spoke. Dean almost wanted to interrupt them and announce his arrival home but something stopped him. From his vantage point, he could see the two of them staring at each other intently, like they were having a silent conversation meant for just the two of them. It was then that Sammy broke the silence. 

"Cas?"

Dean could hear more so than see Cas’s smile in his voice. "Yes Sam?"

"Are you my daddy?" Sammy asked with such innocent curiosity. 

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Dean wasn’t sure if it belonged to himself or Cas. Dean knew how badly Cas wanted to adopt Sam and make their small little family official. They just hadn’t brought it up with Sammy yet, not really knowing how to talk to a four year old about something like that. Apparently, now was the time. 

Cas’s response to the boy didn’t surprise Dean in the slightest. "I would like to be." He said, and Dean could hear a watery quality to his voice. 

"Me too. But I want De to still be my daddy too."

Cas chuckled softly. "De will always be your daddy.” He explained to Sammy with such tenderness. “I would just be your other daddy."

"Oh good. I like that.” Sammy seemed to be content with the conversation until a beat later something else must have crossed his mind and he asked, "Cas?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Can I call you daddy now?"

Dean felt his heart grow triple in size as he braced himself against the wall to reel in his emotions. If he had to guess, his fiancé was probably borderline a weepy mess in that little fort. 

During story time months prior, Sammy had decided that Cas was to be called Papa Bear and would often call him that during their playtime together. Outside of that, he strictly stuck to calling him Cas. Neither Cas nor Dean thought much of it but apparently Sammy had decided for himself that ‘Cas’ just wasn’t a good enough title for the man. 

Dean fought off tears as he heard Cas’s reply. "If you'd like to, I'd like that very much."

And in true toddler fashion, the kid paid no mind to the weight of the moment he’d just shared with Castiel, switching the subject quicker than changing channels. "Do you think De will like our fort?" He asked. 

Cas laughed through an answer, he too likely amused at the kid’s sudden change in topic. "He'll think it's awesome."

"When will he be home?"

"Any minute now."

"Can we all sleep in here?" Sammy asked so sweetly. Even if it made Dean want to groan, knowing how bad his and Cas’s backs would feel the next morning, he knew Cas wouldn’t say no to Sam’s enthusiasm. 

"If that's what you want to do. We should probably get our pillows."

Sammy giggled and Dean could see him scoot over and lay his head on Cas’s tummy. "You're my pillow." He proclaimed. 

"But where's my pillow?"

"De will be your pillow." Sammy replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world making Cas laugh. A moment later Sammy spoke again, "Ca—Daddy?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Very very much." Cas’s voice was overflowing with emotion. 

"It's fun when we make forts. And I like when you talk about bees."

"I like that too." Cas responded in awe. Dean didn’t realize he’d begun crying until his felt a tear fall from his chin. When did he become such a sap?

He had to compose himself quickly when he saw Sammy squirming out from under the fort. Immediately his kid spotted him and a giant grin overtook his face. 

“De!” Sammy squealed running to him and wrapping his arms around Dean’s legs in a hug. 

Dean moved so he could kneel and pull the kid in for a proper one. “Hey buddy! Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah! We made a fort!” Sammy was almost bouncing out of his skin in excitement. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” 

“Can we sleep in it?” Sam pleaded. 

Dean sent another apology to his and Cas’s backs before saying, “If that’s what you want to do.” 

“Yeah! I will go get pillows.” And with that Sammy was out of the room and down the hallway. 

“Can you get mine and Cas’s too?” Dean shouted after him, hearing an excited “Yeah!” from Sammy’s room. 

Before Cas could make way out of the fort, Dean crawled under the haphazardly strewn up sheet and wedged his way between the back of the couch and Cas, wrapping his arm around his fiancé’s waist.

He planted a lingering kiss on his cheek as he cooed, “Hey handsome.” 

“Hello, my love.” Cas replied, shifting in his arms to catch Dean’s lips in a loving kiss. Dean knew he was a lucky, lucky man to get to come home to _this._

“You tore apart the living room today.” Dean couldn’t help but steal a few more kisses in their brief private moment before Sammy came back with what was probably their entire bedding. 

Cas laughed at Dean’s assessment of the room. “Bossed me around the whole time, but he had so much fun.” 

“I could tell. He loves spending time with you.” 

“I feel the same.” There was a dreamy quality to Cas’s voice and Dean knew then that Cas was officially wrapped around that boy’s little finger. 

“I might be getting jealous.” Dean teased. 

A sly smirk crossed Cas’s features as he playfully nipped Dean’s bottom lip. “You should be.” 

Something in Cas’s eyes shifted then, and Dean knew his fiancé had something weighing on his mind. Wanting Cas to be the one to bring it up when he was ready, Dean pressed lazy kisses to every inch of Cas’s skin as he could reach. It was what he felt he could offer as Cas drew the courage to mention what Dean figured was his and Sam’s conversation. Cas was better at expressing his feelings than Dean was so it wasn’t long before he found his nerve to break the silence.

“Dean…” 

“Mmm?” Dean asked with one final kiss to Cas’s neck. 

Cas waited for Dean to make eye contact before he whispered like a secret with awe in his voice, “He asked to call me daddy.” 

A wide grin covered Dean’s face as he nodded at the love of his life. “He asked to call you daddy.” He echoed, leaving Cas to understand that he’d over heard Sammy’s question and that he was _thrilled_ by it. 

Cas’s next words came out watery. “I didn’t know how badly I wanted that.” 

Dean moved so that he could cup Cas’s face and wipe away the tears that escaped. “He loves you.” 

“No, I know. I just—I didn’t think…” Cas screwed his eyes shut tight, composing himself for a moment. When he opened them, those bright blue eyes were filled with so much emotion that Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “I didn’t think it’d mean so much to me. I was perfectly happy if he’d only ever call me Cas but hearing him ask me… I can’t express how emotional it made me feel. I love him so much it makes my heart hurt. I love you both so much.” 

Dean couldn’t form words at that moment—too blown away by the rawness to Cas’s words. All he could do was surge forward and capture Cas’s lips in a deep, hungry kiss. He still wasn’t good with words, he probably never would be, but he hoped to god he showed Cas enough what the other man meant to him because he meant everything. Their life together, their family they were building, it meant everything. 

Suddenly Dean felt a small weight jump on top of his back forcing an ‘oomf’ out of his (and subsequently Cas’s) lungs. And when had he rolled on top of Cas anyway? 

Sammy’s laughter as he tried to wrestle Dean was infectious and before they knew it they were all rolling around trying to tickle each other in the too-small fort in the middle of their furniture-crowded living room, in the house that Cas and Dean had chosen together. In the life they were lucky enough to have. 

And just like that, Dean fell in love just a little bit more, even though it didn’t seem possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished He Didn't Have To Be I honestly felt very satisfied with how it ended and I didn't think I'd write anything more. Then a month ago I was driving home from California and all of a sudden this chapter just wrote itself and I couldn't be mad about that. Since then, 3 other 'moments' from their lives have come to my mind. I was going to put them all in one chapter but decided to break it into parts so I can add more detail and also not spend another month waiting to get it posted. 
> 
> I really hope you loved this moment as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> I'd link my other works here but apparently I don't know how to do that (if someone could help me figure out what I'm doing wrong I'd be eternally grateful) so if you liked this and want to see anything else I've written check them out please :)


	2. Chapter 2

He remembers when Cas had asked for them.

Three months into married life. Dean was pillowed on Cas's chest on a lazy Saturday morning, much like most Saturday mornings to be honest. Sammy had just walked in asking if he could make his own breakfast (the cereal, milk, and kid bowls were newly located to kid height particularly for this reason). Dean and Cas had no problems letting the kid have that piece of independence if it meant lying in each other's arms for just a few minutes longer before getting up and starting their day.

He loved any morning that he got to wake up next to his husband, but Saturday mornings were by far his favorites. Saturday mornings promised cartoons on the couch with both Sammy and Cas. They promised a morning walk to the park to play catch in the grass and swing on the swings. They promised a day of domestic family chores and then later even more playtime with Sammy. Eventually all leading back to their bed snuggled up again after reading more bedtime stories than they could count. Saturdays were just special that way. 

This Saturday in particular had been raining when they woke up, making that early morning snuggle even cozier. There was hardly anything more peaceful than waking up to the sound of rain with the hazy morning sky just dark enough to grant a little more sleep. Even Sammy had been a mellow little angel instead of his usual hyper ball of energy and Dean was bound and determined to bask in the peace. Cas must have been on the same wavelength, pulling Dean tighter into his embrace and just breathing along to the pitter-patter of water on their window. 

It was the sound of what were possibly spoons clattering on tile flooring that signaled it was about time for the two of them to pry themselves out of the indulgent warmth of their bed. Before he could move to get up, Cas’s grip around him tightened ever so slightly signaling to Dean that he wasn’t quite ready to pull himself out of bed. 

They laid there for a few minutes more until Cas hesitantly broke the silence. "Dean?" He asked quietly. 

If Dean hadn’t been half asleep he may have been able to read the quiet nervousness that slid its way into Cas’s voice, but at that moment he didn’t pick it up. "Yeah?"

"Do you—do you think you'd ever want more?"

Dean rolled just enough that he could press kisses to whatever patch of skin was closest to his lips. It happened to be Cas’s collarbone at that particular moment. He indulged himself in a few open mouth kisses to that spot before speaking. "More what?"

There was a pause before Cas spoke again. 

"Kids… babies..." He trailed off softly as if he were unsure how Dean would react. 

Dean pulled his head up to look into Cas’s bright eyes for a moment. He didn’t know where the question had came from but he figured if Cas had brought it up it was worth answering honestly. Not that he ever had a reason to be dishonest anyway. 

"I've thought about it.” He mused pressing a few more kisses onto Cas’s neck and jawline. “I think I've always wanted a big family but I didn't think it'd be possible." Dean doesn’t bother adding the _’until you came along’_ because he knows Cas gets it. 

"Do you still think about it?"

"Sometimes.” His voice was low and hoarse at that hour. “Sometimes Sammy will do something and it’ll remind me he's not my little baby anymore and I don't know… its like in an instant I just want one so bad again, you know? To experience all those little moments and… I don’t know....” He trailed off for a moment getting lost in his memories of sweet baby Sammy curled up on his chest in the early hours of the morning. He couldn’t deny that he missed it. 

Pulling back a little, Dean looked back into Cas’s eyes, which were now filled with clear uncertainty. “Baby, why're you asking?"

"I... if you're interested...” Cas’s voice wavered with each word he spoke. “I think I want at least one more."

Dean didn’t know if in his tired state his facial expression clearly matched the feeling that washed over him. Somehow he doubted it did. 

"Really?" He asked wide-eyed. 

Cas nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"Do—do you… Do you wanna adopt? Or—or—or do you want your own?"

Dean was fumbling over his words in his excitement but Castiel didn’t seem to pick up on it. His nerves were still clearly written on his features. 

"I don't care how we do it. I just want more children with you."

"Cas—“

He cut Dean off with a small shake of his head. "I understand if you need time to think about this and if you decide you don't want to I just need you to know I'm so happy with our life here and having Sam—“

Not able to hold back any longer, and knowing that Castiel was clearly too nervous to pick up on Dean’s absolute elation, Dean plastered a sloppy kiss on his husband’s lips. 

"Shut up you big dummy. I want another kid. I definitely want another kid with you."

"You do?"

"Yes! Yes. Yes." He declared, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

It took a little while. A little more discussion, a whole lot of planning, and more saving than Dean knew he was capable of (baby making isn’t exactly cheap when spouses reproductive organs don’t exactly function together) but a few years after Castiel asked, everything was starting to fall into place for their little family. 

They had decided to ‘Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka’ it (Jo’s wording not his), and implanted two embryos, one for both of them and well… they’d hoped for the best. Their surrogate had been through three other pregnancies before and had been optimistic that they’d get lucky on the first try. Some higher power must have been looking out for them because both embryos took. Needless to say they were elated—shocked, slightly terrified, but definitely elated. 

Their families had been beside themselves with happiness following the announcement. Castiel’s parents, as well as his sister Claire, had all started coming down more frequently during the planning of the wedding. Cas’s parents had fallen in love with Sammy and took to being grandparents effortlessly and traveled down to visit at least once a month now, so it didn’t surprise either Cas or Dean when the announcement of the twins brought on an announcement of Cas’s parents buying a second home in Kansas. 

As for Bobby, Ellen, and Jo… they were all borderline insufferable in their excitement over the babies. Jo—Jo especially was going a little overboard with preparing for the arrival of her new nieces. 

At first Dean had been uncomfortable with the idea, being that it didn’t seem normal for two men to have a baby shower (hell, they weren’t allowed to have paternity leave, and okay yeah Bobby insisted that Dean got to have it, despite knowing that was not exactly protocol—things didn’t work out for Cas as kindly though, as he was told by his district he could only take two weeks unpaid time off and that just kind of sucked). It had taken a hell of a lot of persistence from Jo and just one teeny tiny ‘please’ from Cas for Dean to give into the party. 

So there they were, surrounded by friends and family watching them open up gifts for their two little angels coming into the world. It was almost surreal receiving clothes, and socks, and books, and toys for two tiny humans that were going to arrive in the next few weeks—two humans that Dean and Cas helped make. They did have to give it to their surrogate though for being an incredible human, on top of carrying their (quite large) twin girls during the current heat wave. But Hannah was the epitome of grace during the entire pregnancy, smiling and glowing as she assured Cas and Dean of the babies’ health every step of the way. Even during the shower, she kindly allowed everyone to touch her belly no matter Cas and Dean’s insistence that she didn’t have to let them. They couldn’t have picked a better person to carry and deliver their children for them. She was genuinely the sweetest person they’d ever met. 

Despite Hannah being the one with the two babies in her belly, Dean found that all of his attention was drawn to Cas that day. The way he smiled proudly when someone asked how the babies were growing, able to provide measurements and facts about their development. The cadence of his voice every time he shared the girls’ full names: Emma Grace and Alexandria Claire. His face when he pulled out a set of matching onsies adorned with bumblebees... 

The way with which Cas was already aching to meet his daughters was beyond words. It was damn near impossible to keep the guy from buying anything and everything he set his sights on when walking around the stores together. How he’d recorded himself reading bedtime stories for Hannah to play to the babies each night… all of it; all of it set Dean’s heart soaring. 

And shit, don’t even get Dean started on the way actual crocodile tears came to his eyes when he found Cas in the girl’s nursery touching their cribs in wonderment just the night before. Cas’s love for their unborn babies was so potent that Dean sometimes felt inadequate. Even the way Cas loved Sam… though it was Dean who held Sam’s hand in such a firm grip (he wasn’t sure who it was to comfort more, himself or Sam—okay, definitely himself) the first day of kindergarten, and subsequently first grade, it was Cas who knelt down in front of him and encouraged him to go inside; it was Cas who Sammy ran to when the kids at school were calling him names; it was Cas who marched over to that group of parents and solved the bullying issue only moments later. 

Dean’s husband was already perfect, and damnit if he wasn’t going to be a thousand times more incredible with these blessed additions to their family.

They had been overwhelmed with love that day. Swarmed with gifts beyond what they could have hoped for (yes, his daughters did have matching leather jackets now). Surrounded by so many friends and family members that Dean didn’t know if he’d even been able to say hi to everyone. It was amazing, more than what Dean had ever thought he’d get out of life. Having a husband, a six-year-old son, and two baby girls on the way on top of all the family they had? 

It was more than he felt he deserved. 

But it was everything he cherished in the world. 

That night he was showered with thousands of kisses as Castiel murmured ‘thank you’ over and over against his bare skin. 

"For what?" Dean asked breathlessly, eyes heavy from the feeling of Cas’s lips on him. 

"For everything.” Cas breathed against his belly, continuing a path upwards back towards Dean’s lips. “For this life. For you. For loving me. For giving me a family. For growing this family with me. Just… thank you."

Dean had already teared up twice that day (if anyone were to blame for that it would be Bobby and Ellen for being too goddamn amazing; they’d gifted Dean and Cas three matching envelopes with sizeable trust funds for Sammy, Emma, and Alexandria) but damnit if traitorous tears weren’t finding their way to the corner of his eyes again from Cas’s words. 

"I should be thanking you, baby."

"Nonsense. Earning your love is such a blessing. I'm so lucky to have found you."

"Damnit Cas, you're making me cry." Dean laughed out watery, scrubbing a hand down his face to try and hide the tears. 

Cas just caught his hand instead, pressing kisses to his knuckles and smiling down at Dean with a look of such deep devotion that it took Dean’s breath away. 

"I love you. So much." Castiel whispered simply. 

Dean’s lip wobbled a little. "I love you too you giant sap." 

And how, Dean thought, would it be possible for him to ever love this man more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> The next chapter will be longer but that does mean it will take a while for me to get it up. Thank you for being patient with me :) 
> 
> In the meantime check out my other works! 
> 
> I just started a new multi-chapter called Homegrown in which Dean and Cas are in high school, Castiel is a new kid who has not had success in making friends before, and Dean comes along to change all that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes he hated his husband so much it made him want to rip his hair out. He could feel his blood beginning to boil as he stared the other man down from across the kitchen acting like he owned the place (which in part he did but… shut up). His husband, Castiel freaking Winchester, the love of his life, was the only person in the entire world who somehow made him feel capable of murder. That stubborn ass of a husband never listened to a damn word Dean had to say no matter how logical it was. 

And he was being logical! So freaking logical. Yet it still felt like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that was looking so damn sexy with his scorching blue eyes, and untamed hair standing on all ends. Dean simultaneously wanted to bang his head on the counter and bang his… 

No. Keep it together. 

He was pissed. 

A decade of this. It’d been a decade of dealing with this infuriatingly obstinate man and still… he wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if he currently just wanted to scream at the other man until his voice went hoarse. 

“Cas! We can’t afford it!” Round in round in circles they went. For weeks they couldn’t see eye to eye on this and it was making Dean nuts that Cas wouldn’t just shut up about it already. 

He’d been obsessively nagging Dean to give in recently, and Dean was honestly going to lose his mind. They’d had to pawn Sammy, Alex, and Emma off to Ellen and Bobby’s for the night because Cas was insistent that they were going to put an end to this battle once and for all, and who knew how heated their argument would get. They didn’t argue much but they still didn’t like the kids to see them when they got this irritated with each other (and if he’s being honest, when the kids were home it put a slight damper on the heated angry sex they usually had at the end of the night… but that’s beside the point). 

“Dean, how many times do I have to repeat myself? We’re fine.” 

“No. We’re not. End of discussion.” 

“No! No! You don’t get to do that.” Dean knew he’d royally pissed Cas off now because his husband had his pointy-finger thing going on and he only did that when he was really pissed. Dean watched as Cas crossed around their island and poked him in the sternum. “You don’t get to end the discussion just because you don’t want to use your grown up words. We’re going to talk about this like civilized humans do.” 

“There is nothing to fucking talk about.” Dean groaned, shoving Cas’s freaking finger away. “I’ve been telling you for months that we can’t do this trip. I don’t care what you say. We don’t make that kind of money. We can’t afford it. Therefore we aren’t going.” 

He hated arguing. He hated it so much. He’d much rather walk away from the problem and sulk about it over a bottle or two of beer until one of them relented and they could just make out instead. But the insufferable human he’d married was all about communication, talking things out, or screaming things out if they had to. That jerk. 

Dean knew it’d piss Cas off more but he still walked away down the hall and towards the living room. 

“Dean I’m not reckless.” Cas bellowed from behind him. “I’ve been putting away money specifically for this. You see our savings account. We have enough money, more than enough to go. I want to do this. We’ve been married ten years Dean. Ten. That’s not insignificant. Why can’t we celebrate that?” 

Dean softened, every so slightly, at those words and turned around to look at Cas. There was a touch of hurt behind those crystal blue eyes that made him feel a little guilty. Of course he knew it wasn’t insignificant. Shit. He knew he was the luckiest guy in the world to have gotten Cas in the first place, let alone have a ten-year marriage with the man. It’s just, what Cas was asking for was impractical and needless. 

“We can celebrate it at home, baby. With some champagne and a nice dinner… ship the kids off to Bobby and Ellen’s and have lots and lots and lots of celebratory sex.” Dean tried to crank his charm up to one hundred, swaying his hips enticingly as he encroached on Cas’s space. Maybe he could sex his way out of this argument… he’d done it before. “I’m talking, walking around here naked for days. Re-christening every surface of this place. Why do we need to go to Europe when we can celebrate here?” 

“Because you said you’ve always wanted to go.” 

“So what? We have three kids Cas. Three of them.” 

Wrong move. 

Cas was instantly pissed again. “Oh right. I forgot.” He spat back, sarcasm thick in his tone making Dean’s skin crawl with irritation. 

“Screw you, jack ass. You know what I’m getting at here.” He stormed away, leaving as much space between him and Castiel as possible. Dean could hear himself huffing and puffing as he tried to pull together words that would finally permeate Cas’s thick skull. 

“Sam is a handful of years away from going to college _on top_ of us already committing to get him a car in two years. _And_ ten years from now the girls will both be doing it too—at the same time. That’s double the money! So who cares if I’ve always wanted to go to Europe? It’s not smart in the long run and you know it.” 

Dean dared to glance across the room, only to see Cas go rigid. “Are you trying to insinuate that I don’t care about our children’s’ futures?” 

“No! Of course not.” 

“Are you sure? Because that’s exactly what it sounds like to me.” 

“Fuck! That’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what did you mean Dean? Because to me it sounds like you think I’m irresponsible with our money and would love to throw it all away without any regard to our kids’ security. Is that it? Is that what you think of me?” 

He knew Cas was just driving in his point, pushing Dean until he would inevitably explode, and even though he _knew_ his husband knew how to get to him that didn’t make it get to him any less. Eventually he did burst. 

“God damnit Cas! Will you just fucking stop?” 

“Not until you use your words!” 

“I’ve told you that this is just a stupid idea I’d had in passing. Why do we actually have to go?” 

“Because despite the words coming out of your mouth, I know what you really want. You _want_ to go.” 

“I don’t.” Dean argued back though it lacked girth. 

“You do! But you’re refusing to tell me what has got you all freaked out. Dean, just talk to me please? Why are you being so pigheaded about this?” 

“I just—what if… damnit.” Dean wanted to hit the wall out of frustration but refused. “What if something happens? I know we have it good right now. I know that we’ve always been smart with our money but… what if, god forbid, something happens to either of us? Or both of us? What will the kids fall back on? Or what if they end up just needing it for school… or anything? I just…” Dean couldn’t be angry anymore. Cas had pried deep enough that now the floodgates were opened. Dean slumped down onto the couch, burying his head in his hands. 

“How can we go on some month long trip just for fun when it doesn’t seem responsible? It’s just a fantasy… it doesn’t mean anything.” 

Dean heard Cas huff before he was suddenly manhandled towards the back cushions, all six-foot of his husband suddenly straddling his lap. “I’m trying to make it a reality for you.” 

“But I don’t need it.” 

“You don’t.” Cas agreed, stroking his fingers through the hair at Dean’s temple. “But you want it, and despite what you may think, you deserve it. And to abate your fears, you do remember those nifty things called savings accounts that were set up for the kids before the girls were born? The ones that you and I, as well as Bobby and Ellen contribute to every month? If anything were to happen to us, the kids would be fine. It’s not irresponsible to take something for yourself once in a while. I want to give you everything that you want in life, my love, and _this_ is something you want.” 

Dean’s hands came to rest on Cas’s hips. He spoke with complete truthfulness, pleading with Cas to believe him. “I’m happy with what I have.” 

“Let me do this for you.” 

“We don’t have the money.” Dean argued back weakly. 

“We do.” 

“I hate airplanes.” 

Cas cracked a smile, knowing he was winning. “I’ll sedate you.” He promised, a seductive lilt to his words. 

“The girls aren’t old enough to appreciate a foreign country yet.” 

“So what? You are.” The words were spoken in a whisper, right up against Dean’s ear. He felt himself shiver from Cas’s breath down his neck. 

“We don’t have to go…” 

“I want to.” Cas breathed against the bolt of Dean’s jaw. 

And that’s all it took. 

“Damnit. I love you.” Dean cried before his fingers tangled in Cas’s hair and he pulled his husband’s mouth to his own. 

Dean hardly gave Cas a chance, but the moment they came up for breath the “I love you too” was unmistakable. 

They didn’t leave much room for talking after that. They were a tangle of impatient limbs on the couch, still riled up from the argument, and they could not get clothes off fast enough. It was heated and sloppy and oh so good when skin was finally on skin—no time to rush to their beside table and grab anything to ease things along but they made due. 

Enough so that it was quite a while before their breathing calmed down. 

Dean’s fingers threaded through Cas’s thick, sweaty hair as Cas’s ear lay over his heart. He still couldn’t get over the feeling of Cas in his arms, even after all this time. 

“Holy shit. We’ve been married ten years.” Dean suddenly blurted. 

“Exactly what I’ve been saying.” 

“How have you put up with me this long?” 

Cas looked up with a mischievous smile on his face. “I wonder that every day.” 

“Really feeling the love here, baby.” 

Dean’s husband rolled his eyes fondly. He slowly pulled his hands up, cradling Dean’s face between his palms as if Dean were the most precious being on the planet. “I don’t ‘put up’ with being married to you. I wake up every morning and look and you and feel so completely overwhelmed that you’ve chosen to spend your life with me.”

“Cas…” 

“You mean the world to me Dean Winchester. You know that right?”

“I do.” 

“And you know that I was right about this, correct?” 

“Ugh.” Dean halfheartedly tried to squirm away, too sated to actually be annoyed with Cas’s incessant need to be right. 

“Admit it.” Cas nagged lightheartedly making Dean laugh underneath him. 

And despite the anxiety that engulfed Dean as he watched their accounts dwindle when they booked flights, trains, and hotels; despite the excruciatingly long flights from the States all the way to London; despite the jet lagged fourteen-year-old and seven year olds—it was worth it. He hated having to say it aloud, but Cas was right. 

To see their son reading every god-forsaken description at museums and their daughters begging to stare out the window on every train or plane they took. To look at every family picture taken in front of well known monuments. To see the history of the world, the beauty of old architecture and new, to see where tragedies of the past happened as well as greatness began. To watch as his husband carried around an honest to god fanny-pack like the perfect nerd he was. To see him, at an outdoor restaurant in Rome with Alex sleeping over one shoulder while Sammy’s head rested on the other, attempting to eat his spaghetti without disturbing either of them…

Dean’s heart was filled with a love he could not find words for, something more encompassing and raw and _everything_ than just the word ‘love.’ 

That man over there was the best person he’d ever known. He was the rock in their family. The one everyone knew they could lean on because he’d hold them up without a second thought. He was firm but compassionate when it came to discipline. He was the voice of reason when the girls couldn’t get along or when Sam and Dean butted heads over something silly. Cas was the soft place Dean needed to land when he finally accepted the pain his father’s death has caused him and chose to forgive the man for the choices he made at the end of his life. Cas was there too, when Dean finally forgave himself for not being able to save John. He pushed Dean to be the best man he could be, because Cas believed in him wholeheartedly. He didn’t let Dean doubt his parenting abilities, or his husbanding ones either. He didn’t let Dean ramble on with excuses when it came to Dean getting a degree in order to eventually take over the shop. 

Dean knew in the grand scheme of things, he wasn’t special. He was extraordinarily plain, just another person wandering this earth leaving a small mark on it but not enough to change the course of the world, yet Cas made him feel like he was everything. The way Castiel looked at him made him feel like treasure. The way Cas touched him made him feel like the universe began and ended with just them. 

How had Dean gotten so damn lucky?

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah buttercup?” 

“Why are you smiling at Dada?” 

Dean looked down at Emma who was draped over his lap sleepily. She and her sister both were so damn beautiful, both of them somehow scoring killer blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks. 

“Because he makes me so happy.” Dean answered honestly to her question.

Her face alit with a dreamy smile. “Are you gonna marry him?” 

“We’re already married baby, you know that.” 

“But I wasn’t there. Sammy got to be there. I wanted to go.” 

“You weren’t born yet, kiddo.” 

“Why not?” She pouted. 

“Because Dada and I wanted to get married before we had you and Alex.” 

“Oh.” She didn’t look appeased but was satisfied enough with the answer to drop it. Both Dean and Emma watched Cas for a while, the man completely oblivious to the two sets of eyes. 

“Daddy?” Emma asked again. 

“Hmm?” 

“Sammy says you’ve love Dada for ten years.” 

“I have.” Dean promised her, unable to contain the wide smile on his face. 

“Are you gonna love him for ten more?” 

His eyes locked with Cas’s from across the table and Dean felt his heart clench in his chest. “I’m gonna love him forever and ever.” He promised, not looking away from his favorite set of blue eyes. 

“Does Dada love you that much too?” 

“I do.” Cas vowed adoringly, so reminiscent of a promise they’d made all those years ago before their friends and family. 

Apparently confessions of eternal love were not as sentimental for seven year olds as they were for grown ups because before Dean and Cas could even blink, Emma had already changed the subject. 

“Can we call Auntie Jo-Jo now?” 

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. “We can try. They might be busy though.” 

The connection wasn’t great but the face-call was still able to connect, and soon Dean his best friend’s face pop up onto the screen over Emma’s shoulder. 

It was daytime there so her face was lit by the glow of the sun from her kitchen window, a bright smile on her face when she saw Emma on the screen. “I was wondering when you’d give me a call.” 

“Hi Auntie Jo-Jo! I miss you.” 

“I miss you too Emmy girl! Are you having fun?” 

“Yeah! We got gelbato!” 

“Gelato? I’m so jealous! Are Sammy and Alex there?” 

Emma quickly affirmed that they were before jumping off of Dean’s lap to move over to Cas’s side of the table. Dean watched fondly as Cas gently nudged Sam from his half-sleep state in order to pull his little sister into his lap. 

“Hey Aunt Jo.” Sam yawned, his chin resting on Emma’s shoulder. 

“Hey kid. Having fun? Your dads driving you crazy yet?” 

“Not yet but you know how they are.” 

“Oh I know! But you’re having fun?” 

“Yeah, it’s awesome.” 

“You’re gonna have to come stay with me when you get back so I can look at all your pictures and you can tell me all the best things you saw.” 

“Okay!” It was immediate that Sam woke up from excitement, he loved going over to Jo’s, mostly because she could rival some of the best when it came to video games. “De, can I stay with Aunt Jo when we get back?” 

“I don’t see a problem with that, as long as we can trade you for the boys. Emma and Alex have been missing them like crazy.” 

He heard Jo laugh over the phone. “You want ‘em? You can take them.” 

Sam took that as a sign to hand the phone back over to Dean. “Giving you trouble?” Dean asked her the moment he had the camera facing the correct way. 

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. “They’re like mini versions of you and me.” 

That made both Sam and Cas laugh, both having heard most of the stories of Jo and Dean’s childhood. Dean smiled, now thinking of the two little boys she was talking about. 

It didn't take long, back in college, for Jo to realize what she wanted. She'd dated few decent guys her first year but had realized pretty quickly that who she wanted all along was someone closer to home. If Dean had to be honest, he knew it was probably always going to happen. Jo had been oblivious to it but Dean saw it clear as day. 

At the Roadhouse, when Dean and Jo were about 15, Ellen had hired a bartender who was five years older than the teenagers. The dude was an off the cuff, weirdo genius with a mullet but a degree from MIT—claimed he only got the degree to appease his parents but always dreamed of being a bartender. The guy’s name was Ash and he was one of the coolest sons of bitches in town, and even though he could quite literally get a job anywhere he wanted, he stayed at the Roadhouse year after year. He was a good family friend, and a really good guy, and to everyone that wasn’t Jo, it was blatantly obvious that Ash was in deep when it came to her. But age differences and the promise of Bobby's shotgun kept him away, Dean was sure of it. 

It took Jo two years for her to finally confess, one summer break, that Ash meant more to her than just a good friend who always made her smile. He was good to her, made her happier than Dean even knew possible, looked at her like she was the entire galaxy. They dated long distance while Jo finished her business degree, having switched degrees her first year. Dean had never seen either of them so happy, so it didn’t surprise him when the day she moved back to Lawrence Ash popped the question, not able to hold back anymore. 

Now they had their two sons: Miles, who was three, and Harley now one. They were good kids, mini geniuses too, so they definitely knew how to get into trouble like the best of them. 

Dean couldn’t have asked for a better life for his best friend or a better guy to her heart. And maybe it was silly, but Dean loved the fact that their two families had moved into houses nearly across the street from one another. It warmed him to know that their kids would grow up as close as he and Jo were. 

They had a good thing going, all of them. 

Cas had become principal at the elementary school two years ago and was kicking ass if Dean said so himself. Dean and Bobby had opened one other shop over the course of the year, having built a name for themselves in their town. They were working towards opening up a third one somewhere in the next couple of years since business was really booming for them. Jo had opened and online business right out of college selling unique and vintage knives while also helping out at the Roadhouse where she was needed though Ash was the one Ellen was priming to take over whenever she was ready to retire. Bobby and Ellen had just recently started renovations on their house, opening up their floor plan with ideas to have more family gatherings with all their grandkids and other family members. 

It was simple living, but Dean couldn’t even imagine anything better. 

Dean and Jo stayed on the call for a little while longer; long enough for his kids to all start nodding off to sleep again. 

“Hey, brat, tell Mr. Badass that he’s awesome for rigging our phones to make international calls.” He joked. 

“It was either that or dealing with my mom and dad whining about not being about to talk to their grandbabies for almost a month.” 

“Glad your husband is wise enough to keep them happy.” 

“He’s got a 160 IQ for a reason.” Dean could tell just from the way Jo talked about Ash how in love she was with him, he knew with certainty that that’s how he looked when he talked about Cas too. They were completely gone on their spouses and it was wonderful. 

And much as Dean wanted to stay on the phone with her because he missed her he knew he had to be an adult and get his exhausted children and husband to bed. 

“Okay, well I need to get all my grumpy bears back to the hotel or else tomorrow’s tour of the Forum is going to be hell on earth. We’ll call you again when we get to Germany in a few days, sound good?” 

“You better get me some good beer.” 

“I wont forget.” 

She blew him and exaggerated kiss. “Have fun, ugly.” 

“Love you too, brat.” 

“Goodbye Jo, we miss you,” Cas chimed in, getting Dean to turn the phone around towards him. “Tell Ash and the boys we miss them as well.” 

“Will do. Have fun you guys, you both deserve it.” 

They hung up with her and quickly paid their bills before making the arduous trek back through the city. The girls were out for the count so it was a minor struggle to lug them the four blocks back to their hotel and up the stairs. Dean was half certain the girls were both half Amazon with those giraffe sized limbs of theirs. 

Once the inevitable fight to get pajamas on and teeth brushed had resolved, Dean hovered just for a while longer looking down at the three perfect little angels he got to call his own. Emma and Alex were curled around each other on the second double bed while Sammy was sprawled out on the rollaway twin they’d had sent up. Dean both hated and loved watching the three of them grow up, each day growing more and more into the amazing human beings he knew they were destined to be. 

His heart was fit to burst as he turned out the lights and crawled into his husband’s waiting arms, tangling their legs together under the sheets. 

“Cas?” He whispered into the darkness. 

“Mmm?” 

“I’m glad it’s you.” 

Cas wriggled, tugging Dean that much closer. “What do you mean?” 

And lord help him, the years were turning him into a complete sap but he learned long ago that keeping it all inside him was more trouble than it was worth. He wanted the people in his life to know how much they meant to him. Especially the man he vowed to love for all eternity. 

“I’m just glad it’s you I met almost twelve years ago. I’m glad it’s you I married and raised kids with. I’m glad it’s you who’s been by my side for the past ten years of marriage. And I’m so fucking glad it’s you I get to come home to, and hold, and love. And someday when we’re really freaking old and probably have fifteen grandbabies and we’re sitting on our front porch with rocking chairs, complaining about how we don’t understand the newest technology they’re using, I’m gonna be so damn glad it’s you I lived my whole life with.” 

Why then, in that small Roman hotel room, did Dean feel the need to confess that? He didn’t know, and quite frankly it didn’t matter why. What he did know was that each time he told himself he couldn’t fall in love anymore, his heart proved him wrong, growing in size with each kiss, each touch, each fight, each small moment until he was sure it was going to explode.

And he knew Cas must’ve felt that way too because in the darkness Dean could feel his smile against his lips as he whispered back, “I’m glad it’s you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I know these are excruciatingly fluffy but I can't help myself!! I hope you're all enjoying reading them as much as I am writing them. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended: Listen to the Brad Paisley songs that inspired this world before proceeding. (He Didn't Have to Be and Then)
> 
> Also, tissues if you're a sap like me.

The heart attack took them all by surprise. 

Looking back, maybe they all should have seen it coming. One moment they’re sitting around the backyard table having a good time and the next they’re in the hospital waiting for the doctors to give them any update. 

It had happened so quickly. Alex was trying to show Dean how to play some new game on his phone, Sam and Ash were playing monkey-in-the-middle with Emma, Miles, and Harley, and Cas and Ellen were bringing out some more finger sandwiches for the group to munch on, then Jo was yelling and everything erupted into chaos from there. 

None of them really can recall the exact details of what happened. Ellen says she remembers Bobby complaining about some heartburn. Dean recalls Bobby saying that he was probably just coming down with something and that’s why he wasn’t feeling so good. Jo says she didn’t notice anything was wrong until he was struggling to breath and then was on the ground throwing up. 

Looking back at the day, Dean actually had to send a prayer up to God thanking him for giving him Cas. He hates to think what might have happened if his husband hadn’t been able to keep his wits about him during it all. 

Cas had been a rock, handling what none of them could. Cas was the one who called the ambulance when the rest of the family was too busy panicking over Bobby. Cas was the one who took initiative to round the kids up and away from the chaos at hand. Cas was the one who managed to form coherent words when the paramedics came and hauled Bobby away. Cas was the one who managed to listen to every word the doctors spoke as they provided update after update during the surgery. 

Cas was the one who held Ellen up as she practically collapsed in relief hearing that Bobby was going to be okay. 

Then Cas held up Dean too and comforted their kids who were too overwhelmed with the events of the day to understand that their grandpa was really okay. 

Cas had been solid all that time and Dean should have known it couldn’t last forever. Too caught up in his own fears he hadn’t thought to hold Cas up too. 

They stumbled into their home bleary eyed and hugged their kids extra tight as they tucked them into bed. Even their sixteen year old didn’t seem willing to let go as they told him how much they loved him. Dean was still a little shaky as they made their way down the hall and into their own room. He was definitely a frayed nerve but he never for once expected his husband to be feeling the same way but suddenly he heard a thud behind him and he whipped around to see Cas on his knees letting out a sob unlike Dean had ever heard before. 

“Baby? Oh—sweetheart, come here.”

Dean knew Cas was trying to keep his wails muffled enough to not scare the kids but the sound was still heart wrenching. Dean hadn’t even realized Cas had been holding in this much emotion. 

“I—“ Cas couldn’t even finish his sentence. Dean caught his husband as he fell into his chest a broken sob shaking Cas’s whole body. “My biggest fear. I can’t even... I can’t even imagine what Ellen just went through. I can’t even imagine.” 

“Baby.” 

Tears were in Dean’s eyes now too thinking back to the day. In his self-centered mind he hadn’t really spared a thought for Ellen… just himself and the fact that he was probably going to lose another parent far too soon. He was too caught up in the fear that he’d have to go through all that pain again to even think about what Ellen, or Jo, or the kids, or even his damn husband were feeling. He felt like an asshole suddenly. His family needed him and he wasn’t there. 

He gripped the man in his arms tighter, silently promising that he’d be there for him now. Cas’s words were mostly sobbed into the collar of his shirt but Dean understood them nonetheless. 

“I really thought she was going to lose him. I really thought he wasn’t going to make it and I just kept thinking ‘what if that was you? What if that was you in there and I didn’t know if I’d be able to see you again?’ I don’t know how she—I don’t know how she just went through that.” 

Dean’s eyes flooded with tears. He pulled back to look into his husband’s, trying to comfort him with tracing his fingers through his dark hair. “Bobby’s okay though. He’s okay and Ellen is okay.” 

“I just can’t stop thinking that maybe someday it’s going to be you.” A shuddering sob ripped from Cas’s chest before he could continue speaking. “Any—anything could happen in this world. Anything. It could be an accident or a lightening strike or slipping on ice—and I—Dean. You don’t get to die on me. Okay? Ever. If you go I go. I won’t. I _will not_ live one moment in this universe without you Dean Winchester, do you hear me? I can’t live without you.”

He crushed his lips to Cas’s not caring that they were a mess of tears and snot. His heart was aching with the pain Cas was feeling. “I’m right here baby. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He hugged Cas tightly as he let his husband cry into his shirt. Dean did what he could to sooth the other man; carding his fingers through his hair and promising over and over that Dean wasn’t going anywhere. It didn’t matter how long they stayed there because Dean never wanted his love to ever feel like this again. He’d hold him forever if he had to. 

When Cas’s breathing finally settled down Dean cradled his face to wipe away some of the tear streaks. He frowned at the embarrassed look on his husband’s face. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying like this.” Cas sniffled as he sat up and swiped at his eyes. “It’s nothing compared to what you and Jo just went through. I’m sorry.” 

“Baby, no.” Dean asserted, grabbing his better half and pulling him back into a hug. He wasn’t for a second going to let Cas think his feelings were invalid. 

“He’s your family too. You love him just as much as we do.” He pressed soothing kisses into Cas’s hairline. “It was terrifying. I never thought we’d go through like that in our family… it’s okay to feel how you did. It scared all of us.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Dean paused for a little bit. Was he okay? Not really. He still felt raw and tattered and he knew it’d be a while before he’d be able to see Ellen’s name on his phone without thinking the worst. But everyone was safe. Bobby was still alive and kicking, Ellen was sure as shit going to put the poor man on a diet, Jo and Ash were probably wrapped around each other at the moment, his kids were safe, and Dean had the love of his life in his arms. In the grand scheme of things he was okay. Or he would be. 

“Yeah. I will be.” 

“Let’s go to bed.” Cas decided, pulling himself off the ground and lending a hand to Dean. They didn’t bother with their nighttime routine but simply stripped down completely and latched onto each other once they were settled in bed. 

That night neither of them could sleep much but neither of them cared. They needed to be reminded that they were in each other’s arms, that they were safe and together. They needed to be joined in flesh and know that they’d do anything in their power to never lose one another. 

Everything was okay.

* * *

Dean waited with giddy excitement in the living room as he heard the garage door click shut and Cas hanging his keys on the ring. He knew Cas would take a few minutes hanging up his coat and dumping his bag before he found his way to where Dean was. 

“Babe? Is Sam home yet? He said that we were going to go to get ice cream tonight to celebrate his test score but his car isn’t out front?” 

He heard what sounded like Cas kicking off his shoes by the door but couldn’t bring himself to respond to the question. “Babe? Dean? Are you home?” 

Just then Cas entered his line of sight and the whole room erupted. 

“Surprise!” 

Everyone had jumped to their feet at the same time which made Cas in turn jump a few feet in the air. “Oh!” 

Once Cas’s heart rate seemed to have settled down, a wide grin took over his face as he scanned the room. “What’s all this?” 

“It’s your birthday dad! Duh!” Emma said in her little sassy-pants voice that made all the adults laugh. 

“Oh no… I was done having those last year. I’m not allowed to get any older.” 

“Can it you big nerd!” Dean teased, crossing the room to plant a wet one on his favorite set of lips. 

Despite the initial shock, Cas seemed extremely pleased to have everyone around. Dean had of course invited their families, Cas’s parents and sister had managed to make it, and so had Cas’s best friend Charlie. A few of the teachers from Cas’s school had shown up as well as the couple’s mutual friends from the years. 

It made Dean’s heart swell to see so many people here to show their love for the most incredible man in the world. 

Even Bobby and Ellen had made it over. It’d been a little over three weeks since everything with Bobby had happened, but despite Dean’s insistence that the man should take it easy, he’d planted his ass on the couch and told Dean that he wouldn’t miss this day for Cas even if Death came knocking at his door. 

Dean didn’t think it was a very funny joke. 

He humored the man anyway but didn’t for one second let the guy think he was off the hook. He made sure that all of Bobby’s grandkids would annoy the hell out of the man asking if he needed anything every ten minutes. 

He had a timer and everything. 

After Cas had made his round of hellos, he managed to corner Dean and gesture with his head over to Bobby. “Dean—are you sure this party is a good idea?” 

“Bobby insisted. Said if ‘you idjits think for one minute you’re putting your lives on hold because my heart decided to throw a fit, you have another thing comin!’” Cas snorted a laugh. “Plus, I think it’s good for him to get out of the house and be around family.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Cas fell into Dean’s embrace and smiled over at the crowd of people. “How’d you manage to keep this a secret?” 

“I’m actually a spy.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“Jo planned it and didn’t tell me until two days ago.” 

“That’s why you’ve been acting weird.” 

“Have not.” Dean argued playfully. He knew he was being a little twitchy with Cas since Jo had told him about the surprise. 

“Dean you flinched and dumped orange juice down your shirt this morning when you saw me.” 

“I hate lying to you.” Dean whiled, hugging Cas just a little harder. 

“Good. Let’s keep it this way.” 

They stayed locked in an embrace for a few moments later before Dean caught the eye of some of Cas’s friends, looking like they didn’t want to interrupt the moment the two lovers were having. Not wanting to deprive Cas of time with his friends he kissed his husband’s hairline and pulled out of the hug. 

“Go talk to your friends and grab some food. I’m gonna go see if Bobby need anything.” 

“He’s gonna run you through with a butter knife.” 

“Serves him right for not staying home.” 

The night went off without a hitch. The girls were so attentive to their dad and sang so loudly when they brought out the cake. Even Sam with all this teenage angst took time to dote on his dad. Cas really did look happy. His eyes were always beautiful to Dean but there was something magical about them when they shone like they were.

It was when everyone was shoveling cake and ice cream in their faces that Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore. He felt the imminent need to say something right now, at this very moment. The sheer joy on his husband’s face had his heart swelling and Dean standing to his feet to get everyone’s attention. He was never one for words but with everything that had happened in the past few weeks he felt like he needed to just say what was on his mind. 

“Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who was able to come out tonight. It really means a lot to me and to Cas that you’d come spend this day with him. I also just want to say happy birthday to my better half and let him know how much we all love him and appreciate the things he does for us.” 

Cas’s face melted into adoration and Dean couldn’t help but spill every thought that swirled through his heart in that moment. 

“And I just… I just wanna say Cas that I’m so thankful that I met you and married you—and that you were still willing to marry me even after I made a big scene about it the first time you asked.” He paused to let the laughter in the room calm down. 

“Seriously though, you… you came along at a time in my life where I could barely keep my head above water. I was young and lost and thought that no one in this world would ever love a broken shell of a man like me but you changed everything. From the moment I met you everything started looking up again. You gave me back my hope and every year we spend together I thank god or the universe or whoever is out there that I get to keep you. I wouldn’t be where I am without you and I can’t wait to spend countless more years with you. I love you with everything I have Castiel. Forever.” 

He’d deny it tooth and nail that he was a little teary-eyed finishing up his speech but it didn’t matter at all when he had his husband soaring across the room and smothering him with passionate kisses. 

It took the duo a moment to realize that they in fact were still in the presence of company. 

“Get a room you saps!” Jo shouted out, making the rest of the room break into a fit of laughter. 

Dean pressed two more kisses to Cas’s lips before he relinquished his hold on the other man. 

“We’re finishing that tonight,” Cas smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes, making Dean blush hotly. 

“Damn straight.” 

The rest of the night went by with far less emotional monologues and a lot of laughter. Eventually people had to head home and the numbers started to dwindle. By the time Dean’s old-man bedtime rolled around there were only a few more people hanging around in their house. Dean was too polite to ask them to leave but he was seriously eager to get his man alone. 

Knowing that Jo, Ash, Sam, Bobby, and Ellen could manage on their own (and would probably get the hint) Dean slid up next to Cas putting away leftovers into the fridge. He dawned his best southern accent as he whispered in his man’s ear. 

“Hey good lookin’, you wanna ditch this party and go somewhere more… private.” 

“I’m sorry but I’m much too old to be takin’ a young thing like you back home.” 

“Mmm, you sure?” Dean asked mischievously, pressing up against Cas’s backside. “I’m bettin’ with age comes a lot of experience.” 

“Oh sweetness, I’m startin’ to look old enough to be your father.” 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he laughed loudly before tugging on Cas’s hand. “Oh shut up and come make out with me in the laundry room already.” 

“That can be arranged.” 

Once the laundry door was shut Dean hoisted his husband up on top of the dryer and started pressing open mouth kisses up and down Cas’s neck. There was something thrilling about knowing he was probably going to go down on his man with their family in the other room, like they were teenagers trying their damnedest not to get caught. He felt young and wild again and he loved it. 

Cas tugged at his hair to get their mouths slotted together. His husband tasted like vanilla frosting and Dean had no idea why that seemed like the sexiest thing in the universe at the moment but instantly he started pawing at Cas’s belt, needing to get his hands on him.

“Oh, fuck, Dean. Did—did you lock the door?” 

“Yeah—yeah. I locked it.” He panted against Cas’s lips. “Come on baby. Help me get these off.” 

“Oh god, Dean, want you so bad.” 

The next few minutes were a blur of clothes flying and tongues and teeth marking every new piece of skin they could find. And yeah maybe the angle in which Dean tried to get his mouth on his husband wasn’t his favorite, but when Cas hopped off the dryer and turned around to arch his back _just_ right, Dean’s brain cells fried too much for him to think about anything else. 

They were a mess of sweat and other bodily fluids as they cuddled together on their pile of clothes. 

“We’re too old to be on this floor right now.” Cas groaned a little as he tried to find a more comfortable spot on the tile. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m a friggin’ spring chicken.” 

“Oh yeah? Tell that to your cracklin’ knees when you try and stand up.” 

“Shut up you old fart.” 

“You think the coast is clear?” Cas asked, looking at the laundry room door. 

“Probably. At least one of the five is a certified genius. I’m sure someone figured out what was going on.” 

Luckily for them (or for those who would have been scarred for life seeing their naked asses), there was a sticky note plastered to the fridge once they emerged from their secret rendezvous. 

_Took your kids you freaks. Have fun tonight. XO Jo. ___

__“We’re all clear. Jo kidnapped our children but we’re alone.”_ _

__Cas pressed his lean body up against Dean’s. “Mmm, good. Mean’s I get my virile young man to myself a little longer.”_ _

__“I love you, you sexy silver fox.”_ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

__It was definitely a little silly but a whole lot sexy to make out with Cas, naked, in the middle of their kitchen. “Hey baby. You too old to go for a few more rounds?”_ _

__“I think the real question is, can _you_ go a few more rounds?” _ _

__“Race you. First one in bed gets to pick the position.”_ _

__The challenging look that crossed Cas’s eye the minute Dean’s words left his mouth was enough to let Dean know it might be in his best interest to “lose” this particular race._ _

__And _damn,_ seeing Cas’s naked ass running up those stairs… definitely a sight he’d never forget. His heart filled with so much joy he almost forgot that he was meant to be chasing his husband through the house like children. This was everything he’d ever hoped his life could be. _ _

__He knew in their future there would be pain and heartbreak. He knew at some point they’d have to face loss and it would hurt more than words could describe. He knew that there wouldn’t always be perfect days and a perfect marriage—that they’d stumble even in a relationship like theirs but Dean also knew something else too. He knew that there would be joy. He knew that there would be hope and love and everything that made the world a better place. He knew that no matter what, no matter how, they’d make it._ _

__And right now Dean knew he loved Cas more in that moment then he ever had before._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me 9 months to write this but I was not ready to give them up just yet. Every time I tried to write this chapter I just couldn't do it. I wanted to keep living in this love story. 
> 
> I hope you all found this last chapter to be satisfying. Thank you to everyone who has read and loved He Didn't Have to Be. I never would have imagined my first Destiel fanfic to get so much support. You are all so wonderful to me. 
> 
> <3 Paige

**Author's Note:**

> [He Didn’t Have to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686360/chapters/21867404%20) Dean is 23 years old and raising his 3 year old brother Sam as his own. Castiel comes into their life and Dean falls hard and fast but quickly begins to question if he’s even worthy of being loved. Sammy is the most adorable toddler to ever live. 
> 
> [Don’t You Wanna Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634991) Cas has been in love with Dean since high school and when Dean and him go from best friends to falling into a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship Cas thinks he’s happy with the situation. But five years later Cas starts questioning if this is really the kind of life he wants. He loves Dean but he’s sick of getting hurt.
> 
> [Sleep Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775289/chapters/23899212) Dean and Cas have known each other basically all their life and are very close. Close as in, they sleep (and cuddle) in the same bed together every night but… they deny that they are together. During a weeklong trip with their friends the two start to figure out that there might be something more between them.
> 
> [He Wouldn’t Be Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261616%20) A year after Cas walked out on their relationship, Dean has to face his ex again at a wedding of all places. Did Dean mention Cas left him the night before he was going to propose? It was going to take a whole lot of whiskey but he was bound and determined to get through the night.
> 
> [There Goes My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011787/chapters/27182904%20) (WIP) Dean never expected the night he was going to ask Cas to be his that Cas would come home with a baby. 
> 
> [Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589315/chapters/26046594%20) (WIP) Dean’s grown up with a good head on his shoulders. Cas has grown up being overlooked, never knowing what friendship is. Dean makes it his mission to be the friend he knows Cas deserves.


End file.
